Phoebe Who?
by yayy1995
Summary: Phoebe was captured by demons as a little girl and is rescued as an adult by Leo. Being raised in a cave by demons, she is innocent and oblivious, and her sisters boyfriend tries to take advantage of this. Rated M for rape/abuse
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't like my other version of this story so I started over. Hope you like it!**

The Halliwell Manor was dim, with the main light source coming from the candle lit table. Piper brought out a platter with a steel cover on it, setting it on the table.

"I made your favorite," Piper smiled at her husband Leo, who was sitting at the table already.

"I love being married to a chef," He replied.

Piper smiled and sat down, folding a napkin onto her lap. "I'm so glad we finally got the house to ourselves. Prue and Roger shouldn't be home for a few hours."

"You know," Leo started, "We could have a house all to ourselves if we just moved out."

"I know!" Piper began serving the chicken onto Leo's plate. "I was looking at some houses in the newspaper, there's one on sale and its right down the street, so if Prue ever needed us we'd be right there!"

"Great!" Leo said, with a full mouth. "I-" he stopped. "Uhh Piper,"

Piper sighed. "Don't tell me theyre calling you _now,_"

"No, it sounds like a charge needs my help. Piper it sounds really urgent. I'm sorry honey." He kissed his wife on the cheek, and orbed out.

Piper sighed heavily again. "What's new." she mumbled to herself, and blew out the candle.

Piper waited for Leo, on the couch. He was taking longer than she had bargained for. Piper drifted off to sleep, and was awoken hourse later by her husband orbing back in, holding hands with a girl who looked a few years younger than Piper herself. Her hair was brown and messy, she had dirt all over her face. She was wearing a loose dress that was torn, but it sure didn't hide her frail, boney body.

"Leo who-" Piper began.

"Piper." He interrupted her. "I spoke with the elders. She was hidden in the underworld. That deep cave where the demon Kronx lives. The one who stole-"

"Phoebe?" Piper said. But she still didn't believe it was her sister.

"Piper it took them this long to track him down. He's gotten even more powerful. It's a good thing they found her when they did because he was about to trade her for more powers. He was going to give her to the source."

Piper still couldn't believe it. She scanned the girl. She was convinced that Phoebe had died a long time ago. "Leo I don't think-" Then Piper saw her eyes. This girl had the exact same eyes as Piper's mother. Piper would never forget her mother's distinct eyes. Huge, deep deep brown and intriguing.

"Oh my God, Phoebe." Piper got up and hugged her sister. "It is you."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe it's you!" Piper didn't want to let go of Phoebe. Her eyes filled with water. "Well, um, why don't you go get washed up and I'll find you a night gown to sleep in?"

Piper turned on the shower for Phoebe, trying to show her how to use it. Phoebe was quite reluctant to take off her clothes and the whole time, she didn't say a word.

After making sure Phoebe was in the shower and knew how to use shampoo, Piper ran into her other sisters room. She knew Prue hated to be woken up, but this was an exception. "Prue!" Piper shook her sister.

"Prue!" Piper slapped her sister.

Prue groaned. "Whaaat?"

"Get up Prue!"

Roger rolled over. "Piper, what the hell?"

"Both of you, get up! It's important. It's Phoebe."

Suddenly Prue was wide awake. "What? Phoebe who? What about Phoebe."

_"Our _Phoebe. Get up." Piper repeated.

Roger and Prue got up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm telling you it's her. She was Leo's charge. The elders thought it was some girl being traded to the Source and assigned her to Leo, and it was Phoebe!"

"Piper," Prue started. "Phoebe was taken a long time ago. By Kronx. Do you know how powerful he is? And how little she was? How old was she? Three? Four? There's no way he let her survive." Prue crossed her arms. "That was like, twenty years ago. That can't be her."

"That's what I thought." Piper urged. "Look at her eyes when she comes out of the bathroom."

"What?" Roger jumped in. He was rubbing his temples, and Piper could tell he was annoyed with all of this chaos. "That makes no sense."

"Prue will know." Then Piper whispered to Prue, "They're mom's eyes."

Prue took a deep breath, shaking her head.

"Just look at her. And if you don't think it's her, we'll send her off somewhere, I swear. Just give her a chance."

Piper heard the bathroom door, shut, and she walked out of the room and grabbed Phoebes arm, pulling her back into Prue's room. Piper's pink nightgown was slightly big on her, and her long wet hair dripped onto her back.

"Look at her." Piper repeated.

Prue walked up to Phoebe, and stroked her face. It took her a while, but a smile spread on Prue's face. "Mom's eyes." she whispered. She let go of her sister and stepped back. "Look at you! You're a cutie!"

Phoebe just smiled.

"How old are you? Twenty three? Twenty four?" Prue asked.

Pheobe shrugged.

"Here, meet my boyfriend. Roger, this is my baby sister Phoebe."

"Pleasure." Roger shook Phoebe's hand. He didn't want to let go. She was absolutely beautiful. If she was always this passive, he might get what he wanted to do with her. Her lips were a gorgeous color and her slender neck was begging for Roger's attention. And the thought that a man had never touched her before drove Roger insane. He wanted to be the first.


	3. Chapter 3

While Piper showed Phoebe where she would be sleeping, Prue and Roger fixed up the bed before climbing back into it.

"I can't believe it's really her." Prue said, fluffing a pillow. "It seems so unreal."

"Well, I'm glad she's home." Roger replied.

"It's been so long. She's all grown up now. She's beuatiful."

"Mhm." Roger agreed. Then he mumbled, "Sexy little thing."

Prue stopped. "What?"

"Nothing." Roger got under the covers.

"Don't look at her like that, Roger." Prue got under the covers. He was so gross sometimes. Who checks out their girlfriends sister while she's in a nightgown?

"Okay, okay." Roger said, smiling.

"I mean it." Prue said stubbornly. "She's my sister." Roger was always looking at othe girls, especially ones younger than him. The fact that Phoebe was a good ten or fifteen years younger than Roger made her nervous. But, Prue would do anything to keep Roger with her, she loved him so much. She usually ignored when he looked at other girls, but she didn't know how she felt about him thinking about Phoebe in that way.

"And if you know what's good for you you'll let my eyes wander where they please." Roger snapped back. He turned off the lamp on the night stand next to him and went to sleep, ignoring Prue.

The next morning, Piper and Prue helped Phoebe get dressed. They did her hair and makeup, and gave her a yellow sundress that made her look like a doll. She liked when they did her makeup, she kept looking in the mirror and smiling, without saying a word.

"You look adorable," Piper said, fixing Phoebe's lip gloss.

"She's a total babe." Prue added. "Boys are gonna go crazy over her." Prue smiled and touched Phoebe's hair. Then, remembered the comment Roger had made the night before. Prue inhaled deeply and decided she should let it go, Roger was probably just kidding.

Piper loved dressing up her little sister, it gave her an idea of what it would be like to have a daughter. A very quiet, oblivious daughter.

"Hey," Roger's voice interrupted. "What are you guys up to?"

"Just giving Phoebe a makeover. How pretty is she?" Piper asked.

"Very." Roger answered.

"Come on," Piper pulled Prue's arm. "Let's go make breakfast." The two left the room, but Roger didn't follow.

Piper walked down the stairs, and Prue let her go, but she stayed and peeked back into Phoebe's room.

Roger was sitting on the bed with Phoebe. His hand was stroking the hair that fell on her temple.

Prue had every urge to walk in there and smack him for even touching her, but something inside her wouldn't let her move.

Next, his hand moved off of her face and onto her thigh. Phoebe didn't move but Prue figured it was because she didn't know that what he was doing was wrong. His hand squeezed her knee and Prue felt a knot forming in her stomach.

"Let her go," Prue whispered to heself. She couldn't move. She just stood there and watched.

His hand slowly moved up her thigh, closer to her private. He leaned in, and pushed his lips against Phoebe's, pushing his toungue into her mouth. His one hand moved to the back of her head to grab her hair, while the other hand moved under her bottom, feeling her.

Prue couldn't watch anymore. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason she felt more anger towards Phoebe than Roger. Roger never kissed Prue like that. She would be mad if any other girl stole her boyfriend, so what made Phoebe different? Prue stormed away and ran down the stairs.

Roger continued kissing Phoebe and squeezing her. He didn't want to stop. His hand grabbed bewteen her legs. "I want to fuck you. Hard."

Not knowing what that meant, Phoebe pulled herself out of his grip. She hated the slimy feeling in her mouth. Using her arm to wipe her lips, Phoebe stood up and walked out of the room to find her sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe let herself into the kitchen to find Piper mixing a bowl of some type of batter and Prue licking her fingers.

"Prue!" Piper scolded. "Stop eating the batter, or we wont have any to make pancakes!" The two sisters giggled before seeing that Phoebe had entered the room.

"Hey Phoebe!" Prue beamed. "Want some pancakes?"

Phoebe just stared off, confused.

"Umm-" Piper started to say. "It's like fluffy, sweet bread. Trust me you'll like them. Here, sit down." Piper pulled out a chair from the kitchen table.

Phoebe obeyed.

"So," Prue sat next to Phoebe. "Did you sleep okay?"

Phoebe nodded.

"Are _you_ okay?" Prue asked. "You haven't said a word." Prue carressed her sisters hair. She then remembered what had gone on upstairs. She had just kissed Prue's boyfriend.

Suddenly Prue became stiff. She pulled her hand back. Why was Phoebe acting this way? She could atleast say "thank you." Okay, maybe she was traumatized from the years she had to live in a cave with demons and maybe she was traumatized from Roger kissing her like that but she could atleast show some emotion!

"You need to say something, Phoebe." Prue said sternly.

"Hey, easy Prue." Piper said, pouring a spoonful of batter onto the pan.

"Why? She needs to speak. She can't expect to live in this house and not speak to us. It's borderline rude."

"Prue, relax! She was raised by demons, just give her some time." Piper then turned to Phoebe. "It's okay honey I know you need to adjust." Piper didn't understand why Prue was being so rigid. Prue was usually compassionate towards others who had gone through a hard time.

Piper looked like she was about to say more when the doorbell rang. "That's probably Cole." Then turning to Phoebe, "He's a good friend and our plumber."

"I'll get it." Prue said abruptly while getting out of her seat.

As soon as Cole walked into the room, Phoebe's eyes lit up.

"Hey Piper how's it goin?" He said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey, Cole. I don't know, the sinks not draining again for some reason. I even used the unclogger you gave me last time."

"Well, let me take a look." Cole started to make his way to the sink when he spotted Phoebe. "Oh. Hi there. I don't think we've met." Hiz eyes were fixed on her.

"Oh! Sorry. Cole, this is my little sister Phoebe. Phoebe, this is Cole." Piper said, introducing them to eachother.

"Pleasure." He said, shaking Phoebe's hand. She smiled.

"Okay lets take a look here. It's like this thing has a mind of it's own." Cole said, referring to the sink.

Phoebe giggled and covered her mouth.

Both Prue and Piper stopped what they were doing and stared at Phoebe.

"She just made a sound." Piper mumbled to Prue, trying not to be obvious.

"I heard." Prue whispered back.

Cole stopped inspecting the sink and looked back at Piper and Prue. "Looks like it's backed up again. I'll need my tool box. Is it alright if I stop by sometime this week and fix it? Since now I know what the problem is."

"Yeah! Perfect." Piper said.

Cole walked by Phoebe again, and said, "Nice meeting you, Phoebe." Her sisters could tell Cole liked Phoebe.

"Yout too." Phoebe responded in the quietest voice, and watched Cole walk out the door.

Piper and Prue's mouths were wide open. "You spoke!" Said Piper.

"Is he going to come back?" Phoebe asked.

Piper, still in amazement that Cole got Phoebe to talk, responded "Yes, he should be here again this week."

"Yeah, if not to fix the sink maybe to stare at Phoebe some more." Prue added.

"Oh, stop, he was just being friendly." Piper said. "Although, he was being a little _extra _friendly." Piper joked.

"Do you think he likes me?" Phoebe asked shyly with a smile on her face.

"Looked like it to me." Prue answered.


	5. Chapter 5

A few nights later, Prue sat in her huge bathroom, on a chair in front of the vanity. When Phoebe walked by she yelled, "Hey, Phoebe come here."

Phoebe obeyed, walking into the bathroom. Prue patted the seat next to her, gesturing for Phoebe to sit down.

"So Piper tells me you want to be a princess for Halloween."

Phoebe nodded, smiling.

"I got you a few things for your costume, I thought we could ty it out before you actually wear it Halloween night." Prue emptied a makeup bag full of cosmetics.

"Wow!" Phoebe gleamed with excitement.

Prue smiled a half smiled, because she honestly felt sorry for Phoebe. Phoebe thought Prue had gotten all this stuff just for Halloween, but the truth was , Roger had asked Prue to dress up Phoebe to make her look irresistable, just for him.

"Let me do your hair first." Prue got the curling iron and began wrapping sections of Phoebe's hair around the hot iron. Phoebe smiled with excietment, she had no idea you could make someones hair curly.

"This is so exciting Prue!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I cant wait for Halloween."

"Yeah, me either." Prue said, sadly. It broke her heart every time Phoebe talked about how happy she was.

Prue sprayed a scented hairspray to Phoebe's hair for finishing touches, and sprinkled a small amount of glitter on her hair. Then, Prue picked up a plastic bag and pulled out something that was wrapped in cloth.

Phoebes eyes widened. "Whats that?"

Prue smiled, and pulled out a gleaming silver tiara. "Your crown. All princesses wear crowns."

She placed it on Phoebe's head.

"Now, makeup." Prue sat back down and applied expensive makeup to Phoebes face, paying special attention to her eyelids. Roger was a softie for girls with sparkling eyes.

When she was done with her makeup, Prue sighed. "Okay, now the dress. But first, you have to change your underwear."

Phoebe giggled. "What? Why?"

"Umm.." Prue pulled out another bag, this one with black lingerie lined with pink lace in it. It came with thigh high stockings attached. "You need princess underwear."

"If you say so, Prue."

"Here, slip off your dress."

Phoebe stepped out of her sundress and slipped off her underwear, and unhooked her bra. Prue helped her step into the one piece lingerie and stockings. The upper part was big around Phoebes chest, so Prue tied the lacing in the back tighter. The black silk looked sleek against Phoebe's body and made her uncomfortable, though she didn't tell Prue.

"You look so pretty." Prue touched her sisters face. "Can you wait in my room while I go get the dress?"

Phoebe went into her sisters room, while Prue stepped out. Phoebe couldnt stop pulling at the bottom part of the lingerie, she felt it was too tight. But, if this was how princesses dressed, so be it.

Phoebe heard walking and, assuming it was Prue, turned around.

It wasn't Prue.

"Oh, hi Roger." Phoebe timidly said.

"So good to hear you speaking, Phoebe." he paused. "Although, with your face, you could probably go through life without having to say a word." Roger winked.

Phoebe didn't understand what he meant, so she just smiled. "Prue got me this tiara. She's going to get my dress so I can look like a princess for halloween."

Roger walked closer to Phoebe and gave her an evil smile. "But you see, Phoebe, Prue didn't buy you a dress yet." He got closer.

"What do you mean?"

They both turned and saw Prue in the doorway, empty handed.

"Prue I thought-" Phoebe started.

Prue had tears pooling in her eyes. She slowly shook her head while closing the door, leaving Phoebe alone in a room with Roger. "I'm so sorry Phoebe. I'm so sorry." she said.

"Prue wait!" Phoebe wasn't sure why, but she began to feel very nervous.

"She didn't dress you up like this for halloween. She dressed you like this for me." His hand caressed Phoebes cheek. "I wanted you to look like a sexy little princess for the first time we have sex."

Phoebe really didn't understand wha he was talking about, but she knew she wasn't comfortable. Her hands moved to her tiara. "I think I wanna take this off."

"No, Phoebe." Roger stopped her, and made sure her tiara was still in place. "You don't understand. You're my little princess."

He leaned down and kissed her, feeling the silk lingerie on her hip. Phoebe wished he wouldn't touch her like that.

"Mmmm...is that cherry lip gloss?" He kissed her again. "I like cherries. Especially yours."

Phoebe turned around and saw a white towel layed down on the bed. "Whats that for?"

Roger smiled creepily. "That's for the blood."

"What are you talking about? I thought Prue just wanted to dress me up for fun." Phoebe grew sad. She wanted to have fun with her sister, not with Roger. Prue had betrayed her.

"Oh, trust me. We'll have fun." Grabbing Phoebe's wrists, he pushed her on to the white towel on the bed and climbed on top of her, forcing his entire weight on her. "Your big sister told me I could have sex with you. You don't mean anything to her."

Phoebe didn't know what sex was, but she definitely didn't like him being on top of her, and she got scared.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Phoebe felt stinging tears in her eyes. "Please don't hurt me."

She wiggled beneath him, but couldnt get out of his grip. He leaned down and kissed her more, moving his lips onto her neck and chest. "You are so beautiful. So sexy. I can't wait to be inside you."

"What?" Phoebe whined.

He removed his pants and her lingerie, leaving her only in her tiara.

"Please don't hurt me," She repeated over and over.

He straddled her, and looking between his legs she was terrified. She had never seen one before. "What are you doing?"

His hand moved between her legs, and he rubbed her bare skin.

Phoebe squealed. She had no idea that part of her body was so sensitive, and she didn't like it.

"Dont.." She attempted to remove his hand, but he pushed her away.

"Stupid little virgin," Roger mumbled. Getting himself positioned between her legs, Phoebe whimpered.

"Why are you doing this?" Poebe couldnt understand.

"Because. I want you."

Roger thrusted into her, piercing through her. Phoebe felt a pinch inside her and flinched. "Ow."

Roger smiled and thrusted again, making tears roll down Phoebe's cheeks. Did people do this? Is he supposed to do this? It didn't feel natural to Phoebe.

"Roger, can you stop please?" Phoebe pleaded. It felt like she was being ripped.

Ignoring her, he began to thrust faster, hurting her more. "You feel so good. You're so tight."

"This really hurts. Please stop. Please." Phoebe began to beg. She began to breathe heavier, and cry more. "You're hurting me."

"Good." Roger went further into her, breaking her skin, leaving blood all over the white towel.

Phoebe felt like someone was trying to tear her in half. She pleaded for him to stop, but every time she did, he went faster, which hurt more. Phoebe decided to keep her mouth shut.

He moved at a rhythm and grunted, while Phoebe stared into the ceiling, wondering what she had done wrong to make her sister hate her so much.


	6. Chapter 6

When he was done, he rolled off of Phoebe and put his clothes back on like nothing had happened.

"If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you." Roger threated.

Phoebe was so in shock, she couldn't speak. Her legs were sore, it hurt between her legs and her throat and eyes were sore from crying and screaming.

"Did you hear me?" Roger snapped.

Phoebe cleared her throat. "Yes." She sat up.

Roger buttoned up his shirt, and sat down next to Phoebe. "Good." He stroked her head. "You felt so good." Phoebe flinched away.

"Don't be scared of me, Phoebe." He stroked her leg. "Didn't that feel good?"

Phoebe was still trying to catch her breath, so she just shook her head 'no.'

Roger squeezed Phoebe's thigh, digging his nails into her skin. "I said, didn't that feel good?" he said with clenched teeth.

Phoebe flinched again and nodded.

"Good girl." He kissed Phoebe on the cheek and left the room.

Standing up, Phoebe picked up the red soaked towel and wiped her inner thighs. She didn't know what to do with the towel, so she shoved it into one of Prue's closets.

Her shaking hands rummaged through Prues closet trying to find something to wear, she definitely didn't want to put the lingerie back on.

Her bony hand pulled out a cotton nightgown that was easy for Phoebe to slip on. She took a quick look it the mirror and she looked horrific. Her hair no longer held perfect curls, but a tangled mess. Her makeup had come off, which she could tell by her mascara stained tears.

What was worst of all-she was still wearing the tiara. With anger, Phoebe ripped the tiara out of her hair and threw it on the floor.

"Stupid tiara got me into all of this." Phoebe said to herself.

Phoebe went to find Prue, to find out if what Roger said was true. Her legs were shaking and she didn't feel like searching, but she searched all over the house to find Prue, who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

When Prue looked up and saw her sisters hurt eyes, she closed her book. "Phoebe.."

Phoebe just stood there.

"Phoebe come sit down, I need to talk to you."

Phoebe obeyed without saying a word.

"I know you must feel betrayed." Prue reached out to Phoebes hand, but she pulled away. "Roger really likes you."

_Is she trying to make me feel better? Because its not working. _Thought Phoebe.

"Okay I'm not going to sugar coat it for you. Roger wants you. He told me he would leave me if I didn't let him have you."

Phoebe felt hot tears in her eyes. Was Prue trading her to keep her boyfriend?

"Don't make me feel bad about it, Phoebe." Prue noticed Phoebes watery eyes. "You stole my boyfriend."

Phoebe's heart stopped. "What?" She quietly said.

"Do you have any idea what its like for your own boyfriend to want to have sex with your sister instead of you? It fucking hurts, Phoebe. You ruined our relationship." Prue's voice got louder. "So don't act all sad. You took the love of my life. Are you happy?"

Phoebe had never looked at it that way. Maybe Prue was right.

"I made a deal with Roger that he wont leave me as long as he gets to do whatever he wants with you."

Phoebe thought about arguing, but there was no point. "Okay." she whispered.

"So don't fight him back, or he'll get mad, okay?" Prue said. "Just try to think of something happy when hes doing it to you. Close your eyes and sing a song in your head, or think of something funny to take your mind off of it."

"Prue, do other people do that? Put themselves inside other people? It didn't feel right." Phoebe asked.

Prue couldn't help but smile. "Yes, they do. Its completely natural, so dont worry." Prue left out the part that it was usually consenual.

"Prue," Phoebe began to pleade. "I really dont ever want to do that again. Please dont make me."

Prue rolled her eyes. "So you want him to leave me? Is that what you want? My God Phoebe, living with demons has made you so selfish."

"But.." Phoebe's voice was weak. "But I'm your sister. You're going to let him hurt me like that?" Phoebe paused and swallowed. "But I'm your sister." She repeated.

"I don't want to talk about this with you anymore. I've made my decision. Go to bed." Prue said, without looking at Phoebe.

Phoebe waltzed up the stairs, depressed. She started to feel warm, and light headed. Before she knew it, she ran to the bathroom and felt something tickling her throat. She aimed for the toilet and threw up whatever she had eaten last until there was nothing left. She had never felt so disgusted with herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe found herself waking up in the morning on Pipers bed, to see Piper carrying a huge cardboard box in her hands.

"Oh, sorry honey did I wake you?" Piper put down the box. "I came home last night and it looked like you had crashed on my bed."

"Oh." Phoebe wiped her eyes. "Sorry Piper I'll get up now."

"No no thats okay." Piper picked up te box again. "Leo and I are moving into our new house. You can help once you're awake."

"What?" Phoebe sat up. "You're leaving?"

"We're just a few blocks away. You can visit any time you like. We got a great deal on it and couldn't refuse."

"You're leaving?" Phoebe repeated.

"Yes, Phoebe. But done worry, you still have Prue," Piper said as she walked out the door.

Phoebe plopped back down on the bed and didn't want to get up. She still felt sick to her stomach, but couldn't throw up since she hadn't eaten anything.

So she layed there, with her face buried in a pillow, trying to hold back tears.

**sorry this chapters short...there will be more!**


	8. Chapter 8

A few minutes later, Prue walked in to find her sister laying on the bed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Prue said, sounding apologetic.

Phoebe just moaned. She still felt sick, and was still sad about what her sister had said to her.

"Don't be upset," Prue rubbed Phoebe's back. "Just be grateful you aren't in that cave anymore."

Phoebe thought about it. Prue had a point. "I guess."

"I'm going to make breakfast, you want anything?"

"I'm not really hungry." Phoebe said truthfully.

"Okay. Let me know if you get hungry." Prue walked out. Phoebe layed there for moments more before she felt something crawling up her throat again. She urgently ran to the bathroom and threw up what was mainly bile, since she didnt have anything in her stomach. The taste burned her throat. She washed out her mouth and, sticll feeling sick, went back to lie down. Right before she could sit on the bed, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, beautiful." Roger turned her around.

Phoebe pulled out of his grasp, but she was too afraid to say anything.

"Come here." he pulled her arm towards him, but she squealed. His hand grasped her bottom, and he began to passionately kiss Phoebe.

"Dont.." she softly said, while trying to get out of his grasp. Her passive aggressive movements werent working, so she tried something she learned by being raised by demons. Open her mouth, she clenched her teeth around Rogers jaw and bit as hard as she could.

"Ahhh! You stupid little bitch!" Roger let go of Phoebe and held both his hands over his chin.

Phoebe remembered Prue telling her not to fight back, and how much trouble she'd be in. Phoebe ran out of the room and down the stairs. Without asking her sister, Phoebe opened the door and ran outside in her bare feet.

She began panting, and she ran so fast and was barely paying attention to where she was going. Phoebe stopped to catch her breath, and realized she actually was hungry. Running felt good, it felt like she could run as long as she wanted and not have to worry about anything.

Phoebe looked around and spotted a store. Though she was unaware as to what it was, she figured there might be something to eat inside.

The inside was somewhat scummy and there was only a few people inside. The man behind the cash register was maybe Rogers age, Phoebe had decided. She saw all sorts of food and wanted it all.

_Can I just take this stuff? _Phoebe wondered. She had no idea. Just to test it, she picked up a bag of chips and began walking towards the door.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" The man behind the cash register said.

"I..." Phoebe stuttered.

"You better be able to pay for that." He threatened.

"Pay?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes. Pay. As in with money." The man said in a condescending voice.

"I dont have any money."

"Well then that sucks for you. Put the chips back."

Phoebe stood there, frozen. She was so hungry.

"Put them back you little whore."

Phoebe started walking back to where she found them, before she heard another mans voice. "Is there a problem here?"

"Yes. It doesnt concern you." the cash register man said.

"If she doesnt have money..." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill. "I got it. It's fine let her go."

Phoebe smiled and kept the chips. That was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her.

After handing him the money, the man walked up to Phoebe. "Do you want anything else? I'd be happy to buy you lunch if you're hungry."

Phoebe shook her head 'no.'

"I'm Jason. Jason Dean." He held out his hand for Phoebe to shake, but she didn't know what he was doing.

"I'm Phoebe."

He took a good look at her. She was wearing a white sundress, or maybe it was a nightgown, he couldnt tell. She wasn't wearing any makeup but she still looked beautiful. She was someone his guy friends would go crazy over.

When Jason's eyes saw Phoebes naked feet he just knew she needed help. "Why don't you come with me. I'll buy you some food." he suggested.

Phoebe obeyed. What could be the worst thing that happens? Certainly nothing worse than Roger or living with demons.

He opened the door of his truck for her to get into before her got into the drivers seat and began driving.

"So, Phoebe. Tell me a little bit about yourself. Is there any reason you didn't bring any money to the gas station?"

Phoebe remained quiet.

"Not a big talker? Thats okay. I'll talk and you can answer. Did you not bring enough money?"

Phoebe sat in silence.

"Did you not know how much it was? It said the price right below it."

"I can't read." Phoebe said just above a whisper.

"Okay. That's a start. What about your shoes? Do you have any?"

"Yes. I sort of ran out of the house without getting them."

"Were you trying to run away?"

Phoebe nodded.

"Why?"

Phoebe sighed. She didn't feel like telling him. "My sisters boyfriend. He was trying to touch me." Phoebe knew it was bad, but she wasn't aware of the immoral factor of the the situation.

Jason made a face. "What do you mean?"

"He was kissing me and i wanted him to stop."

Jason was somewhat surprised that she was telling this to a stranger. "I'm sorry about that. You should tell your sister."

"She knows."

The rest of the ride was silent until Jason pulled into a drive through. "What do you want? A burger?"

Phoebe shrugged. "Sure."

After getting the food, Jason parked and handed Phoebe the burger and fries. They smelled so good.

Phoebe scarfed down every bite, savoring every moment. She was so hungry.

She sat there taking a deep breath, and licking her fingers.

Jason smiled. "Thirsty?" he handed her a water bottle which, she also gulped down in a matter of seconds.

"Jesus, when was the last time you ate?" Jason wondered.

Phoebe was silent. "Thank you." she finally said quietly.

There was a moment of silence, and Jason wasnt sure what to do. He couldnt leave her on the streets, and he wondered if he should buy her shoes. To be honest, he didn't want to let her go. She was so beautiful, not to mention mysterious.

"You're strange." Jason said, smiling. He didn't mean it in a bad way. "I like that. I like you."

It was the first time Phoebe felt like everyone didn't hate her. "Really?"

He nodded. "You're pretty too." Jason thought for a minute. Even though he knew this was a sick thought, he knew that if he tried something with Phoebe it wouldnt cost him anything, and he most likely wouldnt get in trouble. She couldnt have been older than twenty four, and if her older sister didn't care that her boyfriend was all over Phoebe, why would she care if a stranger was? She had no other family or friends or anywhere to go, she didn't even have shoes!

"You're really pretty." he repeated. She was so innocent, and he knew he could get away with trying to take advantage of her. "Can I kiss you?"

"Umm.." Phoebe held her legs together. She didn't like kissing Roger at all. Maybe it would be different with Jason? She wouldnt know unless she tried. "Okay. If you want."

Without hesitation, Jason leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her again, this time lightly brushed his tongue against hers. He put his hand on her cheek and continued kissing her. She wasn't resisting. She didn't exactly like kissing, but she didn't hate it. It definitely wasnt as bad as kissing Roger. Suddenly she felt his hand move from her cheek down to her chest, and stroke her breasts gently. He squeezed her, and moved his hand down further to her butt, feeling her.

Phoebe flinched, because it reminded her of how Roger had touched her.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked. Phoebe nodded, and Jason kept going. Phoebe felt his fingers creep around her thigh and begin stroking her thigh. Phoebe felt her heart jumped as his fingers moved between her legs. She shut her eyes and had a flashback of Roger thrusting between her legs.

"Wait," Phoebe tried to push Jason. "Please. Wait."

Jason kept kissing her, squeezing her between her thighs.

"Wait..." Phoebe suddenlt felt helpless again, like she was with Roger and couldnt get help. "Please dont touch me there. Please." She grabbed his hand. "Jason please dont touch me there."

He let go. "Why? Whats wrong?"

Phoebe swallowed. "Just..dont."

"You know, Im staying at a hotel up the street. Do you wanna come with me there? It'll be an ice place for you to sleep."

"Uhh.." Phoebe was about to answer, when she heard a loud car door slam next to them. It was Prue and Roger.

"Phoebe? Oh thank god!" Prue opened Jasons care door. "Who is this? Who are you?" she asked Roger. "Come on," she took Phoebe by the arm.

Shoving Phoebe into her car, Prue shook Jasons hand. "Thank you so much for finding her." Prue abruptly got into the car and drove away.

Jason was somewhat angry, he was so close to taking her to a hotel and having his way with her.


	9. Chapter 9

When they arrived home, Phoebe went up to her room, not sure how to feel about Jason. It was getting dark out, and Phoebe decided to go to bed early.

She didnt change and was very tired, so she just layed down.

Before falling asleep, Prue came in. "What the hell were you thinking? Don't ever run a way like that. Who the hell was that guy and why were you in his car? He could have hurt you."

"Like you would care." Phoebe mumbled.

Prue sighed. "Fine. If you're going to be like that." Prue left.

Phoebe closed her tired, sore eyes and fell asleep. It was about 1 in the morning when she head someone come in.

Roger moved to Phoebes bed and shook her. "Hey baby. Wake up."

Phoebe wiped her eyes. "What?" she was really tired and wanted to go back to sleep.

"Get on the floor." he demanded.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Get on the floor!" he said more violently.

"Okay." Phoebe could barely see, it was so dark.

She layed flat on the carpet, and felt Roger on top of her. He gave her a kiss before saying. "Oh, I almost forgot." reaching into his pocket, he pulled out Phoebe's tiara. "My little princess." he placed the crown on Phoebes head. "If you try to bite me again, I'll hurt you, you worthless cunt."

Phoebe was so scared, she stayed quiet.

Roger got off of her and kneeled. Reaching both hands up her dress, he put his hands on her bottom and squeezed her hard, before pulling on her panties and ripping them off.

Roger bent down and put his lips against Phoebe's private. She shivered.

"You like that?" Roger slipped his tongue inside her, and heard her whimper. Phoebe felt burning tears form in her eyes.

Roger opened his mouth a sucked on her, moving his head back and forth. He could hear her crying and pleading for him to stop, but he didnt.

"You like biting?" Roger asked. "Youll like this," he bit her inner thigh, making her squeal. She felt his teeth digging into her flesh.

It hurt her, and she felt herself bleeding again. His tongue slid in and out of her, licking, kissing and biting her between her thighs.

"Best pussy ive ever tasted," Roger mumbled.

Phoebe finally could hold in her cries any longer.

"No!" she cried out.

"Oh, yes." Roger answered. He attacked her with his mouth for about an hour before he finally stood up and wiped his lips. He removed her crown. "My sexy little princess." he said, before leaving.

Phoebe didn't get up. She layed there, and her whimpers grew soft, and turned into heavy breathing. Her body was in shock, and she couldnt move. It stung between her legs and she knew she was bleeding.

Was this how all men were? Or were they just this way with Phoebe? She wasn't sure.

_Maybe I am worthless. _She thought. _ Why am I like this? Whats wrong with me? There's something wrong with me. Everyone treats me like this. This is all my fault. I've taken the love of Prue's life. She has every right to hate me. I don't blame her for hating me. I hate me too. _

Phoebe continued thinking of why her life had turned out this way, when she felt her head spinning. Tears began pouring down her face as she was forced to sit up. Chunks of burger and fries slithered up her throat and she threw them up onto the floor. She vomited until she was emtpy.

Phoebe curled up into a ball on the floor, shaking and scared, hating herself. Tears spilled onto the carpet, and Phoebe just couldn't find the energy to get up back onto the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning light shone through the window and onto Phoebe's face. She could hear someone else walk into the room.

"Phoebe?" It was Prue. She walked over to Phoebe and knelt down. "What are you doing on the ground?"

Phoebe sat up and coughed. Prue knew what had happened. Phoebe wiped her eyes and looked beside her, to find the dried vomit that Phoebe had regurgitated.

"Oh..." Prue knelt down. "Did you throw up?"

Phoebe, still distraught, nodded her head.

"I'll go find something to clean this up with."

Prue went downstairs to get some carpet cleaner, and she found Roger sitting at the kitchen table drinking a mug of coffee.

"Can you atleast try to be gentle with her?" Prue snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Roger denied.

"I saw blood. And vomit."

"Not my fault she can't handle it."

Prue opened a cabinet to look for a cleaner. She rolled her eyes. Sighing, Prue walked over and sat next to Roger. "She was so innocent. She _is _so innocent. Why would you want to hurt someone so innocent?"

"I know she's innocent. I want to be the one to take that from her."

Prue just looked down.

"Tell me Prue," Roger placed his coffee mug on the table. "Is it me that you're angry at? Or is it Phoebe?"

"Both." Prue snapped.

"Well, I find it illogical for you to be angry with me. I'm not the one who just walked into your life and ruined it. I've been here for you for how long? Phoebe doesnt even push me away."

"Of course she doesnt." Prue said. "She barely knows what sex is, not to mention I told her not to fight you back."

"Still." Roger got up and put his mug in the sink. "I think you're more angry witht he fact that Phoebe satisfies me more than you do."

"Asshole." Prue got up and went into Phoebe's room to clean up the mess.

Prue was so enraged, she didn't feel sorry for Phoebe at all. Phoebe stole Roger from her.

Phoebe was sitting up, staring at the blood and vomit stains on the carpet.

Prue knelt down, and sprayed the stains and began rubbing them with a towel. "Next time, dont stain the carpet or I'll make you clean it up. Especially since Piper moved out."

"Sorry, Prue." Phoebe said in a weak voice.

"Just shut up. You're a little slut and I wish you never came back home. Do you realize how much you've ruined my life?"

"I'm sorry, Prue. I really didn't mean to."

"Just stop screwing everything up."

Phoebe started fiddling with her fingers, picking at her cuticles. She tried to hold back tears.

Prue got up after cleaning up and walked out.

Phoebe wished she had someone to love her. Roger had told her he loved her, but somehow Phoebe felt like he didn't mean it. She waited for Cole to come back, but he never did. Atleast not while Phoebe was there.


	11. Chapter 11

That night, Phoebe had thought she had the house to herself. She sat on the couch downstairs by herself, thinking about how she had wished she had someone to talk to.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard footsteps down the stairs, since she had believed she was alone.

"Hello?" Phoebe asked.

No one responded, but to Phoebes dismay, Roger walked into the living room.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Roger? I didn't know you were home."

"Yup. We're alone. Just me and you."

Phoebe was still upset from what Prue had said to her that morning, and she just wanted Roger to leave her alone.

He sat next to her, and stroked hair out of her face.

"Prue really hates me, doesnt she?" Phoebe said.

"No, of course she doesnt." Roger kissed her.

Phoebe pulled back. "I don't want to do this anymore, Roger."

"Why?" Roger kept kissing her.

"Because I dont want Prue to hate me anymore. I want her to like me."

"She'll hate you more if you stop. If you dont let me touch you, I'll leave Prue and she'll hate you for good."

"Um..but.." Roger was about to get on top of Phoebe, but the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Phoebe sprung right off of the couch and opened the door.

Phoebe opened the door, and to her surprise, Jasons stood there, looking just as surprised. "Phoebe!"

"Jason?" Phoebe's eyes were wide. "How did you find me?"

"Phoebe I've been looking for you all day." Jason smiled. "I wanted to buy you a proper dinner."

Roger appeared behind Phoebe. "I'm sorry, but Phoebe can't leave."

"She's not a child, I think she can make that decision herself." Jason snapped back.

Phoebe loved the way Jason smelled, and she wanted to go with him and never come back. "I want to go."

"Then let's go." Jason gestured his hand towards his car.

Roger grabbed Phoebe's arm. "If you dont come back," he whispered into Phoebe's ear. "I will hunt you down."


	12. Chapter 12

Phoebe sat next to Jason in the car and they drove around in the darklit moonlight. "Thank you for finding me." Phoebe said shyly.

"Sure. Was that the guy you were telling me about? Your sisters boyfriend or something?"

Phoebe didn't want to talk about it. "Yeah."

"Are you okay living with them?"

Phoebe shrugged.

"You can stay at my apartment if you want."

"They'll kill me if I don't come home."

Jason oulled into a resturaunt and took Phoebe inside. He gave her a three course meal, letting her choose the dessert. She ate so fast which got her mind off of Prue and Roger.

"Lets go back to my place. Just for a while."

They both went to Jason's apartment, where Jason showed Phoebe the kitchen, the living room and of course, the bedroom. They both sat down on the bed, and Jason tried to get Phoebe to talk more.

"So whats life like back home?"

Phoebe sighed. "My sister hates me. Roger wont leave me alone." She just wanted to start crying.

"You can stay her as long as you like."

Phoebe knew she shouldnt, but she couldn't help it. "I don't ever want to go back home. I like being with you. You're nice to me."

"I'll always be." Jason kissed Phoebe's cheek, and he wanted more.

After several minutes, he finally convinced Phoebe to have sex with him. It didn't hurt like when Roger did it, but Phoebe still felt used. She tried to shut it out of her mind and think of something else, like Prue had advised her. She felt that Jason actually liked her, so she could actually tolerate the sex.


	13. Chapter 13

Phoebe fell asleep, and the next morning, she woke up alone. She was in her bra and panties and was cold under the cold sheets. Phoebe yawned, and looked around his bedroom. It was nothing special, a tv, a dresser, a desk. She slowly sat up and looked for something to wear. Reaching onto the floor, she picked up one of Jason's button up cotton shirts and slipped it on, it fit her like a dress.

"Jason?" She called out.

There was silence.

"Jason?" She yelled again. "Are you here?"

No answer. Phoebe got up and walked into the kicthen, and was startled by the door opening.

Jason carried a drink tray with two styrofoam cups in it. "Oh, you're up. I went to get you some breakfast." Jason placed the drink tray on the counter and grabbed Phoebe's waist. "Did you sleep okay?" He kissed her.

"Mhmm."

"I wasn't sure if you liked coffee so I got a chai latte too."

"Haven't tried either." Phoebe explained.

"Really? Well here-" Jasonw as about to gesture to the drink tray, when the phone rang. "Just a minute." He picked up the cordless phone.

"Hello?" Jason said. "Oh-um. Yeah she's here. Did you want to talk to her?"

Jason awkwardly gave the phone to Phoebe. "It's your sister."

Phoebe's heart began to pound faster. "H-Hello?"

"Phoebe? What do you think you're doing?" Prue was enraged.

"I'm just gonna stay with Jason for a few days." She tried to convince her sister.

"Oh no you're not. You better come home."

"Prue how did you find me?"

"I scried for you. You're still a charmed one."

"You did what?"

"Ugh you know what it doesnt matter. You need to come home now," Prue urged.

"I don't want to,"

"Phoebe you listen to me. Roger has his things packed in a suitcase and if you dont come back in like an hour he's going to leave me. Is that what you want?"

Phoebe felt tears burning in her eyes. "No, Prue I..."

Jason noticed her tears and snatched the phone from Phoebe. "You know what? If she doesnt want to come home she doesnt have to." Jason hung up the phone.

Phoebe looked at the ground, upset.

"Phoebe don't worry about it. Don't even think about it anymore. They weren't good to you. I'll be good to you."


	14. Chapter 14

_Three months later, Phoebe is still living with Jason. He has bought her new clothes and is letting her stay in his apartment. _

It was midnight, and Phoebe was sitting at the apartment by herself watching tv. She was watching some sitcom, it was pretty funny and actually made her laugh, which she liked to do but didn't do a lot.

These past three months hadn't been the best for Phoebe, but they certainly hadn't been the worst. She spent every day at home by herself while Jason went to work. When he came home it was usually past midnight and Phoebe would be tired if not asleep already, but that didn't stop him from pestering her for sex.

They slept together almost every night, and the days that Jason was off from work, they had sex more than once. Phoebe wasn't sure about how she felt, but he had convinced her that this was what love was, and her oblivious mind believed him. She had never actually had a real conversation with him, he usually just made small talk and then went straight to the kissing.

Phoebe still hadn't lived in the real world, so this was her reality. Very little communication and relentless sex wasn't her cup of tea, but she didn't know any better.

Phoebe's eyes were beginning to close when she heard Jason open the door.

"Hey there." Jason walked over to the couch. "Hey sleepyhead. You awake?"

"Mhm. Yeah." Phoebe mumbled.

"Good." Jason leaned in to kiss Phoebe, but she pulled away.

"How was work?"

"It was fine. Same old same old." He leaned in again to kiss her.

"Did you eat lunch?" Phoebe said, ignoring the kisses on her neck that she was recieving.

"Mhm." Jason continued kissing her and reached his hand over her breasts to unbutton her shirt.

"Jason," Phoebe pushed his hand away. "Talk to me. Don't you ever just want to talk to me?"

Jason sat up. "I do talk to you. I talk to you all the time."

"No you dont." Phoebe argued. "Not really."

"You're just so beautiful I can't help myself." Jason began kissing Phoebe's cheek.

Phoebe was going to just let it go and let him kiss her, when his cell phone rang.

"Dammit." Jason wiped his mouth and answered his phone. "Hello?" his eyes widened. "No, baby of course not. I'm at work. Yeah okay. Put her on the phone." There was a pause. "Hi sweetie. You had a nightmare? Hold onto Mr. Pooky until I get home okay? Daddy will be home soon."

Phoebe's stomach dropped. Was Jason married? With kids too? Phoebe had a lot of time to think while she was at the apartment all day long. She had always thought of how nice it would be if she knew her father. But Jason, instead of comforting his child at home he wanted to have sex with someone who wasn't his wife? That just didn't feel right to Phoebe. She knew he should be with his family. If Phoebe had a father, she would want him to be with her.

"Sorry sweetie." Jason said, shutting his phone. "Where were we?" He kissed Phoebes lips but she pulled away.

"Who was on the phone? Was that your daughter?"

"Oh, Phoebe relax. I've told you about Morgan and the kids havent I?"

"What?" Phoebes eyes watered. "No, you havent." There was an awkward moment of silence. "You should be with your kids."

"I want to be with you right now."

"Why? All you ever want from me is sex. You never want to talk to me."

"So you won't have sex with me tonight?"

"Your child had a nightmare. You should go be with her. My enitre life has been a nightmare and I've never had a parent to comfort me."

"Are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore?"

Phoebe was silent. She was hurt, but she didn't want Jason to know that.

"Then I guess you better leave." Jason got up.

"What?" Phoebe stood up too.

"If we aren't going to be together then get out."

"Jason, where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't care. Go back to your sisters." He grabbed Phoebe's arm and pushed her into the door way. "Let that fucking old goon rape you, see if I care."

Phoebe couldn't hold her tears in any longer. "I don't have anywhere to go.."

"I tried to do you a favor by rescuing you from your sisters house but if you're going to be a little bitch you can die on the streets for all I care."

He slammed the door in Phoebe's face.

**Guys, Cole's gonna come back into the story. Haha, just wait!**


	15. Chapter 15

Phoebe walked the streets of San Fransisco by herself, in a white sundress. Her face was puffy from crying, and she wasn't wearing shoes, Jason had kicked her out to fast for her to grab any.

People were honking at her for walking int he middle of the streets, and Phoebe was lost and scared. She walked until she was at the same market where she met Jason, and she knew Prue's house had to be close.

Phoebe's feet were sore and covered in dirt, and her throat burned from crying, and she was starving. After several miles of walking, she finally spotted the Halliwell manor. She was so ecstatic inside, that she could barely wait to go inside and sleep on a big, warm bed.

Phoebe walked up the stairs to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited, while she caught her breath. After a few minutes, Prue opened the door.

"Phoebe?" Prue said in a groggy voice, wiping her eyes.

"Prue, hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to come home. Jason kicked me out."

"Oh really?" Prue crossed her arms.

"I'm glad to be home." Phoebe tried to convince her, and she took a step towards the door. Prue blocked the entrance with her foot.

"You can't come back."

"What? Why?"

"Roger left me because of you. He's gone. And its your fault."

"Prue, I...I don't have any where else to go."

"I want you out of my life. Unless theres a way you can bring Roger back, get out."

"But I'm your sister..."

"I said leave." Prue slammed the door in Phoebes face.

Phoebes head dropped, and she sadly walked away from the Halliwell Manor, not know where to go.


End file.
